


Shut up Raj !

by LePresident_Miaou



Series: Alexander Lightwood is wild as hell [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec isn't really starving, Bottom Alec, Bottom Raj, But Victor saves the day, But he is, M/M, Magnus is the best boyfriend, Malec, Malex, Poor Raj, Raj is a cockblock, Really it's just smutt, Sex in the office, Sex on a Rooftop, Shut up Raj, Shy Raj, Smutt, Top Magnus, Top Victor, Trop to Marrakech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePresident_Miaou/pseuds/LePresident_Miaou
Summary: After Jace had saved Alec and had been release by the clave, Magnus and Alec can finally have some time for themself, while Raj and Aldertree have some good time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An other chapter because of the THOS Con Squad, I love you girls, but you're slowly killing me hahaha ! <33
> 
> Thank you amazing and beautiful Habibi: Nath <3 For beta-ing small and lame me, I love you <3

 

When Alec awoke that morning, he felt  that he was exhausted and at the same time in great shape. They had finally found Jace a few days earlier, and even if Alec had almost died, his Parabatai had returned.

 

He had n’t  told anyone, but even when he was plunged  in  a coma, lost between his past with his Parabatai and reality, he could hear everything, feel everything. Because of this, he had heard Magnus fight for him. He had heard him stand up against Jocelyn, against Aldertree; he had felt Magnus  take  him in his arms  and carrying  him  through  a portal into his apartment.

 

He had felt the delicacy with which Magnus had placed him on his sofa.

 

"Come back, please come back." Magnus had begged.

 

And Alec would have liked to wake up at that moment, when Magnus had put his lips on  his own  , he had felt the warlock's tears run down his cheek without being able to open his eyes.

 

Alec then recalls the arrival of his Parabatai, that sensation of feeling a part of his soul returning.

 

_ “Entreat me not to leave thee, _

_ Or return from following after thee” _

 

Alec had felt Jace take his hand and place the Adamas stone in his palm, then he had recited the oath.

 

_ “For whither thou goest, I will go, _

_ And where thou lodgest, I will lodge.” _

 

Alec had felt his Parabatai trying to bring him back to life, and he had tried so hard, but Alec’s body  jolted , and the stone  fell  on the ground. 

 

_ “Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God.  _

_ Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried.” _

 

Alec had first felt his body weakening, and falling into slumber. But then, he felt like something was pushing him back, he felt his Parabatai holding him.

 

_ “The Angel do so to me, and more also, _

_ If aught but death part thee and me.” _

 

Alec  was  finally awake, thanks to his Parabatai who had finally returned. After that, less joyful things had begun. Aldertree had barged into Magnus's living room  to arrest  Jace and Alec was too weak to do anything. He had let Magnus portal him back to his bedroom, in the Institute.

 

Alec had  fell  onto his bed and Magnus had panicked, leaning above the bed to find that  Alec was only exhausted. The Shadowhunter was yawning like a child, and Magnus ran a hand in his sticky and messy hair, still wet from the sweating  he had done while he was in the coma. 

 

With a flick of his fingers, Magnus changed Alec’s  clothes  so  he  was now wearing a simple black boxer with a black T-shirt, he was no longer sweaty and Magnus wrapped him in a cosy blanket and few more pillows he had brought back from his flat. Alec rolled to the other side so he was now facing Magnus.

 

Magnus kneeled  beside  the bed so he could stroke Alec’s hair for a bit, when he finally withdrew his hand, Alec opened his eyes, and stared at Magnus.

 

“Hey.” Alec whispered, he sounded terribly exhausted.

 

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Magnus asked as he began to fondle Alec’s cheek this time, the young Shadowhunter was smiling slightly, and tried to sit back but Magnus placed his second hand on his chest,  to prevent him  from  stand ing up.

 

“Better, listen Magnus. I- I wanted to -” Alec began to say before Magnus  stopped  him  with  a soft, and sweet kiss. 

 

Alec grabbed Magnus and  pulled  the warlock towards him so he could deepen the kiss. Magnus, who was surprised by his Shadowhunter’s strength tripped and fell into Alec’s bed, not that the latter was complaining. 

  
Magnus was the first to break the kiss, looking down to realize he was on top of Alec, a knee on the bed, both hand on each sides of Alec’s body, and of course, Alec was looking at him with both exhaustion and envy. He could tell Alec needed something. His body was warm, and Alec breathing was becoming faster.

 

“Alexander? Alec are you  okay ?” Magnus asked, in a hurry. Pressing a hand on Alec’s forehead to see if he had some fever but everything was fine.

 

Alec gulped before grabbing the collar of Magnus ’ shirt, forcing the warlock to come closer, so he could  whisper  into his ear.

 

“Magnus, I need you.” Alec said, biting his bottom  lip .

 

“Alexander. You just woke up after two long and exhausting days in a coma, I don’t want to hurt your feelings  or ignore  your needs but, you’re clearly not ready for this.” Magnus said softly.

 

“Oh trust me, I clearly need something right now, and the thing I need is you, inside of me, right now. Or I swear, Magnus Bane, I’ll kick you out of my bedroom right now.” Alec said, dead serious. 

 

Magnus chuckled before he leaned over to drop  a few kisses on Alec’s face, and with a new flick of his  wrist , both himself and Alec were shirtless, left only in their boxer briefs.

 

“By the angel, I love having a warlock boyfriend !” Alec exclaimed, grabbing Magnus so the warlock was now completely  laying  on the small bed.

 

And suddenly Magnus froze. Did Alec just  call  him his boyfriend?  has  Magnus heard that  correctly  or was he too exhausted himself to underst an d what Alec actually said.

 

“Warlock… Boyfriend?” Magnus asked with a small smile on his face.

 

Magnus grinned even more, when he saw that Alec’s cheeks were turning bright red, his eyes widened and he couldn’t even look in Magnus’s eyes anymore. He was babbling incoherently some strange words before Magnus could understand some of them.

 

“Unless you don’t want to be my boyfriend…” Alec mumbled. 

 

“Alexander Lightwood, yes I do want to be your boyfriend.” Magnus smiled fondly and began to kiss Alec, fully on the mouth. Alec was warm again, Magnus could feel it, his body was burning with lust and desire. Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s chest and the latter jolt a bit at the contact. 

 

“Did I hurt you?” Magnus asked, worriedly.

 

Alec shook his head and tried to hide his face in the pillow but then Magnus understood why Alec  made  this reaction and the warlock came closer so he could  purr  in Alec’s ear. 

 

“My, my, Alexander, I see someone is excited.” Magnus said as he placed his other hand on Alec’s bulge and the Shadowhunter began to moan, before he suddenly  clapped  his hand on his mouth, his eyes widening, when he felt Magnus massaging the spot. Another moan came out, but he couldn’t help  it .

 

“Don’t hold your moans Alec, there’s nothing to be ashamed of ” Magnus said as he was now biting on Alec’s right nipple, which  made  the Shadowhunter  squirm  and he finally let out a new cry. 

 

“Oh, you’re so sensitive Alexander.” Magnus chuckled  as  he was kissing Alec’s navel.

 

“Magnus I-” Alec whispered out of breath, a hand in Magnus’s hair, and the other one clenching at the sheets of his small bed. 

 

Magnus came back to kiss ing Alec, on his forehead, but he let his hand  wander  around  the  waist band of Alec’s boxer, and the Shadowhunter was breathing heavily, hissing  even  when Magnus’s hand was close to his erection. When Magnus finally pulled Alec’s boxer off, the latter breathed out and gasped. 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Alexander.” Magnus purred in the Shadowhunter’s ear.

 

Alec glanced at Magnus with his beautiful hazel eyes, reflecting both desire and fear. 

 

“Magnus, I swear if you don’t do anything now, I might kick you r ass and I-” Alec didn’t  have  the chance to finish his sentence.

 

Before he could manage to say the last words, Magnus finally took him in his hand and began  strok ing him, gently at first, but then harder, and faster and Alec soon became a moaning mess, tugging on the sheets, but also at Magnus’s hair.

 

Alec could feel  that he was close. He was exhausted, but he was horny and, for once, he had Magnus with him, in his bed and nothing was there to-

 

“Alec, Aldertree need s you for- Oh my god!” A voice said, confused.

 

Raj had just stormed in Alec’s bedroom, his hands full with many papers, that he suddenly dropped on the floor, and Magnus sighed.

 

“Raj, Raj, Raj- Should I remind you what happened last time we were together in this room?” Magnus asked, visibly annoyed. 

 

Raj froze, looking at the wall. He remembered very well because that last time was yesterday, when he had the guts to, foolishly, stand up against Magnus who was trying to heal Alec, and after he tried to make him leave, Magnus had used his magic to project Raj against the wall.

 

Raj looked at the paint ing that was now  completely repaired, like it was a new one, except it was, Magnus was just very good at magic. 

 

“Can you go please, now!” Magnus asked, faking a warm smile.

 

“But Aldertree wants to-” Raj began.

 

“Shut up Raj !” Alec and Magnus both yelled. 

 

“Ok ! I leave ! But Aldertree wants to see you both in the morning!” Raj said before Magnus magically closed the door at Raj’s face.

 

They could hear a loud *BANG* and Raj swearing, because obviously he got smashed by the door. Magnus and Alec chuckled, and Alec yawned.

 

Magnus ran his hand in Alec’s raven hair and began to delicately stroke it. He was about to  stand  up and leave, when Alec whined, grabbing Magnus’s wrist.

 

“You- Hum- Where  are  you going?” Alec asked, yawning again. He was too exhausted to move  any more.

 

“Heading home?” Magnus said, unsure. 

 

“You- can you- I mean- If you don’t mind-” Alec stammered.

 

“If I can stay here with you tonight?” Magnus asked, with a smile. 

 

Alec was looking at him with expectations, and he was trying to speak but each time he opened his mouth it was either to babble, or to yawn. Magnus smiled fondly  at him ,  he  went to the door and lock it with a spell, he then flicked his wrists and he was free of makeup, and now wearing a black silk pyjama pant. 

 

Alec smiled and relaxed when Magnus came back to snuggle in bed with him. The Shadowhunter tried to move to give the warlock some space, and Magnus made his way under the blanket, and let Alec  huddle  against him. Magnus settled himself so his head was above Alec’s and he could rest his chin on the Shadowhunter’s forehead, holding him close and tight against his own body.

 

“Goodnight, Alexander” Magnus finally said when he was comfortably settled.

 

Of course, he  didn’t get an answer to his goodnight, because Alec was already sleeping, slightly breathing, and Magnus could feel Alec ’s breath tickling his collarbone. He looked so relaxed when he was asleep and Magnus  fell  into slumber himself, knowing that tomorrow would be a long day. 

 

Aldertree wanting to see him wasn’t a good thing, it was probably because Magnus accidentally lost, only a little bit, his temper with Raj, and projected him on the nearest wall. Well, they should be glad he didn’t blow  him up, that would have been more problematic. Magnus chuckled at the thought, and  fell  asleep next to Alec.

 

***

 

In the meantime… Raj was heading toward s Aldertree’s office. 

 

When he pushed the door to enter the room he realized Aldertree was taking off his shirt, giving Raj an incredible view on his bare chest. The Shadowhunter was about to turn away and close the door behind him when he heard Aldertree speaking.

 

“Raj. I was waiting for you.” Aldertree said, pouring himself a glass of Whiskey, not bothering to put a shirt on.

  
  
Raj wasn’t going to complain,  as  he was n’t going to admit  that he had a crush on his boss, since the day he arrived.

 

“So. Tell me. Did you  give  my message to Alec, and send a fire message to Bane.” Aldertree asked as he was taking a sip of his glass. He gestured to Raj, asking him if he wanted a drink and Raj nodded. After the last two days, he, indeed, needed a drink. Maybe he needed more than a drink. Perhaps he needed a whole bottle, and also-

 

“Raj? Are you listening?”Aldertree’s voice made him jolt.

 

“Yes, I was- I am. Sorry Sir.” Raj said.

 

“You know, when we’re alone, you can call me Victor.” Aldertree said, winking at him.

 

“Victor…” Raj tried.

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Oh no I- I was just, you know, trying it out.” Raj stammered.

 

Victor chuckled and put his glass on his desk before getting closer to Raj, who was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room.  The latter felt his breathing stop when Victor brushed with his fingertips the rune on his neck.

 

"Is there anything else you'd like to try?" Victor almost purred.

 

“Like what?” Raj asked, perplexed.

 

“Like this.” Victor did not waste time and quickly filled the space between them, he grabbed Raj by the waist and plastered him against his half-naked body. He bit his lower lip before kissing Raj with strength and sensuality.

 

Raj's eyes widened before he was carried away by Victor's fiery kiss. He put his hands on his superior's hips before breaking the kiss, searching for air. Aldertree pushed Raj against the desk and took off his jacket with an abject gesture, then he took off his shirt and Raj found himself naked from the waist up as well as the other man in the room.

 

"Victor, and if anyone-"

 

"Oh, shut up Raj, and kiss me."

 

Victor didn’t need to ask a second time,  as  the Shadowhunter  threw  his arms around his neck and kiss ed hi m dee ply. Victor lifted Raj and made him sit on the edge of his desk.

 

Within minutes the two men  found  themselves completely naked. Raj spread out on the desk of Aldertree, exhausted after his day and many minutes spent in caressing torrid kisses. Victor leaned over to open a drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

 

"Ready?" He asked Raj, who was moaning on his desk.

 

Raj just nodded, and Victor poured a good amount of lube on his finger and began to work Raj open. After hitting his prostate a few time, he was just teasing now, and the Shadowhunter didn’t  like  that. 

 

“Damn V- Victor. Fuck me already!” Raj grunted.

 

Victor smiled and withdrew his fingers. And so he did as  he was told.  All night. On the desk, on the rug, against the wall, on the couch. Until  they  finally fell asleep on the said couch. 

 

***

 

When Alec woke up, he found himself alone in his small bed, at the institute, when the last thing he remembered was that he woke up at Magnus’s place.

 

He was wearing new black boxer briefs, a black shirt he wasn’t wearing yesterday, he was clean, no blood, no sweat. And then he remembered.

 

He remembered Aldertree barging in Magnus apartment to take Jace away.

 

“Jace!” Alec yelled as he tried to get out of bed, but stumbled on a pile of clothes and almost  fell  on the ground. 

 

He had this feeling that someone else had been there, he picked up the pajama t-shirt and stocking that  were  on the floor, and that  were  not his.

 

"Magnus." Alec whispered.

 

At the same moment the door opened and Magnus entered the room, dressed in black trousers, a blue shirt with a pattern  with  make-up  on looking  like a god, as usual.

 

"Alexander, glad to see that you're awake,  feeling  better?" Magnus asked, seeing Alec trying to hide his bare legs.

 

"Ye- Yes, much better, thank you." Alec stammered.

 

Magnus raised an eyebrow, and looked at Alec with expectations.

 

"I mean- For, you know,  taking care of me last night and-"  Alec began and Magnus closed the distance between them to kiss the Shadowhunter gently on the lip s . Alec couldn’t help but smile, and he  threw  his arms around Magnus’s  shoulders  to deepen the kiss, tugging his hands in Magnus's hair, feeling Magnus's hands resting on his naked hips.

 

Magnus was the first to break the kiss, licking the corner of Alec’s lips, making him flinch. His cheeks were now deep red, and he was panting against his warlock boyfriend. His. Alec couldn’t help but smile at this thought.

 

“I should probably- I mean, you know, get dressed.” Alec said, still high from the kiss.

 

“Oh you don’t have to get dressed up for me.” Magnus winked at him.

 

“I feel like you already said that to me.” Alec chuckled.

 

“Hum, true, but at that time I wasn’t able to do that.” Magnus said as he grabbed Alec’s shirt to pull him close and kiss him fully, and passionately on the mouth. Alec slightly  opened  his lips  allowing Magnus’  tongue to invade his mouth. Once again, Alec began to moan, and pressed his body against the one of his boyfriend. 

 

Magnus flick ed his wrists and suddenly Alec was fully dressed. 

 

“Sorry, I couldn't take it, one more minute of you, half naked in my arms, and I  would have pinned you to  that bed, and you don’t want to know what I would have done to you.” Magnus almost groan ed ,  as  he was adjusting Alec’s shirt.

 

“My denim shirt.” Alec smiled as he remembered it was the one he was wearing when he first met Magnus. 

 

“What can I say, I love that shirt. Suits you. Care to walk me back ?” Magnus asked, with a fond smile.

 

Alec nodded and they both walked out of the bedroom, standing close to each other. As they walked down the stairs, Alec remembered the last night. Magnus bringing him  to  the institute, putting him in his bed and then… 

 

“So, how did it go with Aldertree?” Alec asked. 

 

Magnus chuckled before starting to tell Alec how charming Aldertree was. And of course it was  all   sarcasm, Aldertree had spend almost 30 minutes to trot out to Magnus all the laws the Clave had stated about a Warlock  harming  a Shadowhunter, and even with all of Magnus’s charms, he wasn’t able to avoid a “punishment” that had, yet to be decide. They also talked about Jace ’s  possible faith and the fact that he should be relieved as soon as he touched the source sword, so Alec wasn't worry about his Parabatai. But once again, they talked about what Aldetree had in mind, and Magnus sighed before he was  stopped by Alec in a corner. He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Listen Magnus I- I know that with everything that has been going on, I- we, hum-” Alec stammered and Magnus knew exactly what he wanted to say.

 

“  Didn’t  go on that first da te we never had?” Magnus finished what Alec was about to say. 

 

“Ye- yeah, right.” Alec smiled shyly. 

 

Magnus smiled and was about to portal them straight to Marrakech, first of all because Magnus loved the city and he was almost certain Alec would love it too, and then because they probably have the best lamb kabab Magnus have ever had.

 

“Are you hungry? Magnus asked, joyfully.

 

“Starving!” Alec answered. 

 

He wasn’t. Of course Alec was a bit hungry but not starving. The only thing he wanted was to spend some time with Magnus, and he doesn’t care if that meant travelling by a portal to go to an unknown city, just to be with  his  warlock.

 

“Hey Alec, we have a briefing and-” Raj began, but he couldn’t even finish his sentence because Alec turned  sideways , and shushed him.

 

“Shut up Raj !” Alec said, unhappy about being interrupt ed . “You really need me for this?” 

 

“But Aldertree said-” Raj began before Aldertree arrived.

 

“What is happening here.” Aldertree asked, before he glanced at Magnus. “Bane, you’re still here.” 

 

“Oh don’t mind me I was about to leave, but I might need this Shadowhunter if you agree. Or, even if you don’t, I’m taking him with me.” Magnus said with a smile.

 

“I told him we had a meeting but-” Raj started once again, but to be honest, no one was really listening to him.

 

“Am I needed for the meeting?” Alec aske d Ald ertree.

 

“No. Not anymore. I  sent  Isabelle and Clary, and they managed to kill the demon before it made another victim. You’re free to go Lightwood. Raj, in my office.” Aldertree said, and Magnus wasn’t sure, but he could have sworn he saw the head of the institute  wink  at the Shadowhunter. 

 

Once they left, Magnus faced Alec, ready to open a portal. 

 

“ Shall we?” Magnus proposed as Alec smiled widely. 

 

“Yeah, right, we should- totally, hum-” Alec stammered before Magnus opened the portal and  took  his hand. 

 

Alec wasn’t fond of travelling by portals, but with Magnus, it was always ok. It would be quick, and it wouldn’t make you want to  throw  up.

 

When Alec opened his eyes, they were on the roof of a small house, that Alec thought would be Magnus’s. It was almost sunset but the sky was still bright blue, no sign of any  clouds , it was warm, Alec was impressed.

 

“Wait- Are we really - I mean-” Alec began, while Magnus was smiling at him.

“Marrakech? Yes, we’re on my house’s rooftop.” Magnus explained to Alec. 

 

“You have- you have a house here?” Alec asked, not wanting to pressure the warlock too much even though he was dying to know everything about Magnus.

 

“Well, seventeenth century was particularly pleasant here so, I settled here for a while.” Magnus said, he was about to ask  Alec  something when the latter asked the question he tried to avoid.

 

“Alone?” Alec asked, immediately regretting the question.

 

“No. I was living here with Camille. Alexander, whatever I felt for Camille is in the past, and I want something different now. I don’t want  the  past.” Magnus said,  stepping  closer to Alec.

 

“Then what do you want?” Alec said, not expecting anything from Magnus.

 

“I want a future, Alexander, I want something real. I want something with you.” Magnus said, closing the distance between them, running one of his hand on Alec’s cheek, the other placed on his chest, waiting for the Shadowhunter to agree. “But the real thing I want to know is, what do  _ you _ want ?”

 

Alec gulped when he felt Magnus’s hand tracing his path towards his navel, his hand going under the fabric of his shirt, gently brushing his bare skin. Alec knew what he wanted, from the moment he had seen the warlock, he had knew.

 

“I want you Magnus. I want you here and now, and -” Alec couldn’t say he wanted Magnus for the rest of his life because the latter caught him in a passionate kiss, and  they  soon stumbled on the floor.

 

With a flick of his wrist, Magnus made a large and soft blanket  appear , and they were both, almost, naked. They were still in their boxer briefs.

 

“Are you sure about this, Alexander?” Magnus asked as he was leaning down to kiss the Shadowhunter that was below him. 

 

Alec was now panting and Magnus could feel the bulge in his boxer becoming slightly uncomfortable, but seeing Alec like that, he couldn’t resist. He slowly began to kiss Alec’s neck, hearing him moan. Then he went straight to Alec’s right nipple, taking it between his teeth, licking it, biting it playfully, and soon Alec was moaning even louder.

 

“I asked you a question, Alexander, if you want me to continue, you need to tell me what you want. I won’t cross any line with you, and I don’t want you to regre-” Magnus couldn’t finish his sentence because Alec attacked him with a sloppy but fierce kiss.

 

“I want you.” Alec whined.

 

But Magnus was in the mood to tease the young man.

 

“I’m going to need a bit more than that, Alec.” Magnus purred  in  Alec’s ear.

 

“By the angel- Fuck Magnus ! I want you inside me ! And right now.” Alec said  throwing  his head backward on the  blanket . 

 

“As you wish, Alexander.” Magnus whispered and the next thing Alec knew was that his boxer was gone,  his  erection was resting painfully on his stomach, leaking and asking for Magnus to do something, anything. And Magnus did. 

 

Before Alec could say Raziel, Magnus took him in his mouth and he gasped, his hips jolting and moving without his own accord. Magnus had to place both his  hands  on Alec’s hips to keep him still, otherwise he would have choked. 

 

Alec began to whine, but he managed to stay still, as Magnus was bobbing his head, even with the Shadowhunter’s hand tugging in his hair. After few minutes, Magnus could feel that Alec was close, and he  withdrew himself , leaving his beautiful raven haired boyfriend panting on the blanket. 

 

Before Alec could ask what Magnus was waiting for, the latter magicked up a bottle of lube and opened it, looking at Alec, waiting for him to agree. Alec nodded, and Magnus began to coat his finger with a generous amount of lube.

 

“It’s going to be a little unpleasant at first, but I’ll make you feel good, Alexander.” Magnus assure d Al ec, who was trusting him, and who was desperately waiting for his boyfriend to trust in him! 

 

“I’m fine.” Alec managed to answer.

 

When Magnus placed a cold and sticky finger at his entrance, Alec’s body reacted  with a  jolt. Magnus chuckled, but he waited for Alec to be completely relaxed before he pushed a first finger in. It wasn’t that bad for Alec, the sensation was weird, but he could stand it. When Magnus added a second finger, he began to  bit  on his bottom  lip , holding a moan.

 

“Oh you don’t need to  restrain yourself   for me.” Magnus laughed, and when he saw that Alec was about to answer, he curled his finger, hitting that bundle of nerves he knew, would  make  the Shadowhunter scream.

 

And it did. When Magnus touched Alec’s prostate the latter let out a pleasure scream, followed by a long grunt. 

 

“Angel Magnus. Again, please do that again.” Alec almost begged. 

 

“Oh, my pleasure.” Magnus said, as he continued to finger fuck Alec, adding a final finger. 

 

When he saw  that his boyfriend  was following the movement of his finger s , moving his hips by himself, he withdrawn his finger s and laughed when Alec whined at the loss. He summoned a condom from god knows where and rolled it on himself, watching Alec looking at him with both lust and apprehension. 

 

“Magnus, please. Quick!” Alec implored, waiting for his boyfriend to wreck him right here and right now, on this rooftop, in Marrakech.

 

Magnus poured some more lube in his hand and began to stroke himself for a bit, and when he positioned himself at Alec’s entrance he could hear the Shadowhunter  sigh  with relief, as Magnus was slowly pushing inside him.

 

“Oh god- Oh god-” Alec repeated as Magnus was sinking inside of him.

 

It wasn’t that painful, but Alec could feel Magnus inside of him, holding him, loving him, owning him. Magnus was the one Alec was giving his entire soul and body  to .

 

When Magnus was finally buried in him, waiting for  his  Shadowhunter to adapt, Alec began to move his hips, without even knowing it.

 

“Well, someone’s eager?” Magnus said with a lustful smile. 

 

“Stop it, and move already !” Alec ordered  while wrapping his arms around Magnus ’ shoulders, pulling him closer for a passionate kiss. 

 

Magnus bottomed out and slammed back into Alec, making him gasp in his mouth. And then Magnus began to move, slowly at first. Then harder, the n faster,  the way  Alec was asking  for him, babbling what he wanted, what he needed. 

 

After a few moment Magnus knew they were both close and he increased his pace, sliding a hand between the two of them to stroke Alec and it didn’t  take  a long time  for  the Shadowhunter to come hard and fast on both of their  stomachs .

 

Alec was riding his orgasm, and the sensation of his boyfriend clenching around him made Magnus come soon after him. And here they were, both panting, and sweating on that blanket, on Magnus’s house ’s   rooftop, in Marrakech. 

 

“Fuck Magnus that was-” Alec began, not even able to finish. 

 

“I know, for me to.” Magnus approved as he pulled out of Alec and again with some magic, the condom disappeared, they were all cleaned up and in their boxer briefs.

 

They laid down for a moment to watch the sun finally  setting  down until it was almost dark. Alec curled up against Magnus, his head on the warlock’s chest, humming in satisfaction, because Magnus was gently stroking his hair. 

 

“Magnus?” Alec asked, shyly.

 

“Yes, Alexander.”

 

“You know, when I told you back then  that  I was starving. I lied.” Alec confessed.

 

“You did?” Magnus asked,  pretending  to be shocked. 

 

“Yes. But- Hum- Right now, I’m actually starving.” Alec said as his stomach let out a noisy growl.

 

Magnus chuckled before he kissed Alec’s forehead, gently rubbing a hand on his cheek.

 

“How Lamb Kabab sound?” Magnus asked, winking at Alec.

 

“Sounds amazing.” Alec answered as he leaned to kiss Magnus. “Just like you.” 

 


End file.
